Kacchako Collection
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: This is my Kacchako (Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako) Week 2019 Collection! Unrelated Oneshots covering one of my favorite pairings, following along a list of eight prompts.
1. Day Zero: AU

"_Slytherin!"_

Ochako stood, handing the sorting hat to Professor Yamada and turned towards the table of green and silver.

She wasn't really surprised to be where she was. Her ambitions to make something of herself, so that she could help her parents...well she'd always been very goal oriented. Very cunning and ambitious about it.

Of course, she hadn't expected _magic_ to be a thing. She was what this world called _muggleborn_, a witch born to non-magical parents.

It…certainly explained some of the strange incidents of her childhood at any rate. Like the time she erased gravity for her room and everything just went...everywhere. _(That actually seemed to be a common result of her losing control of her magic. It happened often whenever her temper was tested enough.)_

Her parents had put up with every accidental burst of magic Ochako had used as a kid, had never turned against her, never called her unnatural, or a freak, They'd never loved her any less for being _different_, they were her everything, and she'd burn the world for them.

Finding out she had magic? She could help her parents so _much_ with magic. All she had to do was learn. And if she could make something of herself while she was here? Well- the goblins exchanged currency all the time- she'd seen it herself when she went to get the wizarding world money for her supplies.

_(She'd had a silent heart attack when she realized the coins were made out of _actual precious metals_. That she was holding _real literal gold _in her hands. Gold, silver and bronze.)_

It would be simple to exchange some of her magical money for money her parents could use. She knew better than to test the goblins by trying to sell of the precious metals they had made into money.

She held her head high as she slid into place at her table, her eyes drifting up to the head table, meeting the black eyes of her head of house- Aizawa Shouta- and nodding at him. He looked sleepy, but his eyes were sharp, and he nodded back.

**LINEBREAK**

Katsuki wasn't surprised that Izumi had ended up in Hufflepuff. He rolled his eyes. His mom was never going to shut up about this, she'd joked about "Slyther-Puff" friendships over their childhood all the time. Now that she was 'being proved right'? She'd be insufferable.

_(He ignored the voice in his head that sounded much like his childhood friend, that said he would do the same in her place.)_

He'd been looking forward to this since he was four and had taken his mom's wand for the first time, felt his magic rising in his core. He'd been excited for Hogwarts even before that-watching magic be used around his home. Izumi had been excited too, and the both of them had talked about magical theory for ages.

Even before they had understood what they were doing, they had liked to talk about magic and how it worked, how it could be made better.

He looked over his fellow first years, wondering what this first year at Hogwarts would be like, and who of this group would be worth it.

**LINEBREAK**

Ochako had a _thing_ about bullies. Namely, she tended to fight them. She'd spent most of her childhood needing to be very, very careful with family money. Meaning she'd needed to wear secondhand clothing, did without a lot of luxuries most people considered a given now, was used to using worn and older models or clothes.

She'd had her fair share of bullies, and had learned to stand up to them.

Which is why she'd gotten between the other first years, and a set of third years. It didn't matter that they were more experienced with magic, and kami knew what they could or would do to her. It mattered that someone was messing with the first year Hufflepuff girl, and Ochako wasn't going to let it happen in front of her.

"_Hey! Back off!"_

**LINEBREAK**

Ochako sat still as Healer Chiyo worked on healing the bruises on her face, listening as the older woman lectured her about picking her battles.

She didn't regret it, and smiled at the other girl who sat in the bed across from her, having already been lectured and healed.

Her name was Midoriya Izumi, and she hadn't taken the attack from the older Ravenclaws laying down. She'd defended herself, and when Ochako had gotten involved, had backed her up without hesitation instead of running off.

As the ache of the bruise on her cheek faded, Ochako's smile widened.

It had been worth it, especially if it ended with a new friend!

**LINEBREAK**

Midoriya Izumi- she'd told Ochako to call her Deku, that all her friend's did- dragged her over to the Slytherin table, and then over to a blonde boy in her House, calling "Kacchan!"

Ochako blinked when she realized that it was _Bakugou Katsuki_, and that Deku had called him _Kacchan_. That he had _allowed it_, and responded to it.

He turned, and his eyes narrowed and his head tilted just the slightest bit when he saw her.

"Oi, Deku, Who's the round face?"

_ROUND FACE?_

**LINEBREAK**

Ochako wasn't..._exactly_ sure when it had started.

Bakugo was loud, and obnoxious, and _proud_. He was ambitious and focused. He was brash, and determined.

And he was _kind_, in his own way, and extremely loyal.

_(Deku liked to joke he had gotten it from growing up with her Mother and herself, both Puffs all the way through)_

She wasn't sure when she had gone from 'Deku's round face friend' to 'one of mine' in Bakugou's head, but she had. She had, and the viciousness with which Bakugou lashed out at the Claws _(the same three upper years who Izumi and she had thrashed, out for revenge)_ that had attacked her proved it.

"_DIE you stupid motherfucking halfwits! I'll fucking _end _you, what the actual FUCK?"_

Ochako shuddered on the ground, trying to work through whatever curse had been flung at her. It had _hurt_, whatever it was.

A lot.

Bakugou- Katsuki?- hadn't taken it well.

At all.

She hoped these idiots hadn't done anything to Izumi.

_(She would later find out that they _had_, and that Kirishima- another Hufflepuff, and good friends with all of them- hadn't taken it well either.)_

**LINEBREAK**

Ochako fidgeted in place, tugging on the sundress she was wearing. It was white with pink cherry blossoms charmed to blow across the dress in pretty patterns. It had been a gift from Deku, who had gotten it when she saw how enchanted Ochako had been with her first piece of magical clothing.

Izumi had _also_ been the one to share the secret to the Hogwarts kitchens, so that Ochako could thank Katsuki- and it was Katsuki, he'd given her permission after the whole mess- for coming to her aid with the upper years.

She was nervous.

Which was stupid, it was only _Katsuki_.

**LINEBREAK**

Their year at Hogwarts came to an end, and Ochako was sad to see it go. But she was thrilled to be going back home to her parents, and her friends had promised to send her letters, and possibly call her if they could get away it. They'd promised to meet up over the summer too.

It was nice to have good friends like this.

She pet the white feathers of the owl Katsuki had shoved at her for her birthday, muttering that it's 'roundness had reminded him of her'.

She'd named the owl- in fact very rounded looking thanks to her feathers- Mochi, and absolutely _adored_ her.

As she headed for the Hogwarts Express, she couldn't help but wonder what their next years at Hogwarts would be like.


	2. Day One: Summer

Bakugou Katsuki was the kind of man that didn't...really _pay attention_ to women. He wasn't blind, he knew when an attractive one was in front of him, but he didn't...really _care_, the way most guys seemed to.

He saw, he moved on.

He was attracted to _strength_ and most of the women who saw him took one look, and just...ran. They were scared of him, and Katsuki _would not_ give his attention to a woman who ran from his personality. He refused to change who he _was_ for anyone.

Which...was why he came to this beach, actually.

He'd been here every day for the last two weeks, trying to get the lifeguard to agree to a date.

Usually he wouldn't put the effort in, but well-

At first it had been an effort to thank her.

Kaminari Denki was an idiot, but he was one of Katsuki's friends, and he might not show it, but he _did_ care about his friends. The crowd had been panicking, rushing away when it became known that there was a shark in the water.

In the chaos, the lifeguard Uraraka Ochako, had been working her way into the water trying to calm and direct the crowd.

Kaminari had been hurt, the shark managing to bite the blonde in the leg.

Katsuki could remember how his heart had stopped and dropped in his chest when Kaminari screamed and went under the water with red_red__**red**_ blooming around him like some kind of bloody ink. He'd been fighting his way to his blonde friend, ready to do _something_, when the lifeguard had shown up out of _nowhere_.

She'd had a sneering focused look on her face as she dove after Kaminari, and Katsuki dove after her.

He watched this woman _punch a __**god damned shark**_ _in the face_.

He watched her _punch a shark_ and get Kaminari free, and then rush out of the water with him on her tail. They'd worked together to get Kaminari out- not that she had needed his help, but like _fuck_ Katsuki wasn't going to offer it when one of _his_ was hurt and bleeding everywhere.

They'd staggered out of the water together, supporting Kaminari between them. She'd gotten him to solid ground and started lowering him down as she yelled for someone to call emergency services even as she began supplying first aid. Katsuki had offered his hands for help and she'd taken command of the situation like she was born to it.

Which led to now.

Once the shock and terror had worn off, he'd been _impressed as hell_ with the woman.

She _punched a fucking shark_ to save his friend.

Kirishima had laughed hysterically when Katsuki had told him. Wheezed something about 'never seen you with a _crush_.'

Katsuki had snarled "_I'll fucking __**crush you**__."_

But- well.

Katsuki wasn't blind, Uraraka was a _good looking_ woman. But more than that- he liked _strength_ and this woman had it.

She didn't put up with any of his shit.

_(She'd shoved him into the ocean more than once and told him to 'cool off'.)_

She treated him well, didn't flinch at his temper, and rose up to meet it. She'd saved the life of his friend.

Katsuki was fucking _determined_ to get this woman on a fucking date.

**LINEBREAK**

Uraraka wasn't...used to guys being _determined_ with her.

She was in great shape, she knew she looked good, but- well usually that was _all_ a guy saw when they looked at her. A pretty female in a lifeguard 'costume.' They liked the _idea_ of her. She'd heard more than she cared to count look up at her in her tower seat and call 'hey baby, you gonna save _me?'_

They liked to laugh afterward, like she hadn't worked her ass off, hadn't _earned_ her title of lifeguard. Like her gender made her...less.

She hated it.

Most of the time, when those same guys realized her body wasn't _just for show_, and she could in fact, _bench press_ most of them…

They backed off.

No one liked a girl who was _stronger_ than them.

But...this Bakugou Katsuki seemed...different.

He'd been coming to visit her every day she was there, first to thank her- which Ochako didn't expect, but appreciated- and then just to talk. He waited for her to have free time, when another lifeguard took her shift in the chair, and then he goaded her into playing with him on the beach.

It was...fun.

He never looked at her body. He kept his eyes on hers, and he talked _to_ her and not _at_ her. He sneered at the guys on the beach who tried to objectify her, and he'd punched a guy who tried to grab her.

He liked to drag her into the water, and have her show him how she pulled off some of her rescues, what the best way to swim with an unconscious person was, if she didn't have her buoy with her, how she cut through the water so quickly, all kinds of things. The first time she'd hauled his body over her shoulder on dry land though, he'd made a choked noise, and then been quietly impressed.

He hadn't run, he'd _complimented_ her.

Perhaps that was why she'd agreed to that date, finally.

**LINEBREAK**

Katsuki..._hadn't_ expected Uraraka to say yes.

He'd been aiming for her to join him on a date for a few weeks, on getting to know her, and letting her get to know him.

He'd been content with being friends, if that was what she wanted. He'd have excepted that. But then...well she said _yes._

And then he had to _plan an actual date_.

Which….he didn't have much experience with, because, again, most women were terrified of him. He thought about taking her out to eat, but round-face didn't much _like_ spending money.

And he could cook. He was _good_ at it, even.

So he settled on making their food, and taking her to a park for a picnic.

_(And he'd punched Kirishima when his best friend had started __**laughing**_ _at him for his internal panic.)_

He was nervous as _hell_. He hated being nervous.

**LINEBREAK**

Bakugou was taking her to the park. Ochako loved the park. She'd mentioned it once, early on in their getting to know each other. She couldn't believe he _remembered_ such a throw away comment.

...It left her warm and grinning to herself, though.

And when she arrived and saw him- in form fitting black jeans artfully ripped tucked into his combat boots, and a shirt with a skull across his chest, she did a double take when she saw the basket tucked under his arm.

_(At least her high waisted shorts, sneakers, and pink billowy shirt were an okay choice for clothing. She hadn't been sure.)_

"Bakugou!"

He turned at the sound of her voice, and he didn't smile, but Ochako had learned to watch his eyes for her cues, and they brightened as she started headed her way.

"Sweet Cheeks." His voice was rough but warm as he lifted the basket tucked under his arm "I brought lunch."

Her smile widened "You cooked for us?"

He looked away, toward the river that was off to the side of the park, and his cheeks darkened just the slightest bit.

"...yeah."

She brightened happily "I'm looking forward to it." and then with a playful shove at his shoulder she teased "As long as you don't give me food poisoning that is."

Bakugou bristled back- playful, teasing for all he didn't look it- as he sneered back "As if my cooking is anything less than the _best."_

Ochako laughed and began leading the way towards the grassy field as she quipped back "We'll see."


	3. Day Two: Otherworldly

**DAY TWO: OTHERWORLDLY**

Bakugou Katsuki had read all the manuals for 'human interactions'. He'd heard it all, he and his crew had done their research. He was _not_ a stupid or lacking captain, and being one of the few ships that had agreed to take in human crewmates, he was _going_ to be informed.

He'd read all the various ways humans were _strange_, how they had different needs, how their greatest strength seemed to be their ability to adapt. He'd made sure his crew had been briefed on it, and asked opinions on joining up to be one of the crews of the Federation who allowed humans to join.

His crew had agreed excitedly, and even Bakugou could admit that he was..._curious_ about humans. He'd always favored strength, and his crew had taught him that there were different _kinds_ of strength. He'd heard stories that made him think humans could teach him more.

So he was here, waiting to meet the two humans who had been accepted in the Federation Integration Program, which would allow them the join alien crews, and work with them.

It was a male and female set, though he had been informed they were not mates, though they considered each other family. Katsuki supposed it was that famous human 'pack bonding instinct'.

He'd figure it out, at any rate.

Maybe.

**LINEBREAK**

Ochako scanned her new crewmates. She and Izuku had signed up to be a set of humans that went out with an alien crew. Deku- Izuku had earned the nickname from one of the more...rude, aliens that had been in their squad, but he'd turned it into a well respected name anyway- had wanted to join an alien crew to learn more about the different cultures.

Ochako had gone with him, partly because he was like her brother, and she wouldn't let him go alone, and partly because she was also curious. They were paying well for the humans that joined up with the program too, and Ochako had learned in childhood never to turn down good money if she was willing to do the job.

That she would get to travel into the deeper reaches of space, interact with different species, and see what the universe could offer.

She was _ecstatic_ when Deku and herself had passed the exams and psych evals and personality tests that were held to thin the ranks of those who would join in on the program. It was an honor that most would never get to see.

Ochako was pleased she had gotten onto a ship with such a close crew. The captain- Bakugou Katsuki, the closest he could translate his own name in a language she understood, as it had been explained- was gruff but...fair. He took care of his own.

It had taken her- and Deku- a bit to adjust to how...grumpy he seemed. He was from a planet that had been home to a species that were essentially fire spirits. The plains of his home- as he had explained, referencing her human world's weather and geography as a way for her to understand- were like volcanic rock, lava and fire spewing from the places the rock broke or cracked. His home had been like a large volcano, active and flowing over the surface of his home, creating mountains and valleys and plains from where the magma had shaped the earth. The sky was as red as cherries, clouds like ash and smoke.

He'd never seen plant life before he'd joined the federation, the oppressive heat of his home too much for plant life to do very well, aside from the constant flow of lava and magma on the ground.

Bakugou Katsuki was mostly human shaped, but he had traits that Ochako would call draconic, as those from his planet shared. Hard heat impervious scales that crawled over his skin, claws that he could dig into the rock that shaped most of his home. A second eyelid that helped keep ash out of his eyes as well as see through it. He was taller than her by only a few inches, but he was..._dense_ with muscle.

She'd found out later that he could manifest wings like a dragon, meant to help his people travel over the 'seas' of dangerous molten rock. His people had lived in the mountains above the constant danger of the unpredictable explosions and eruptions of his planet.

Perhaps the most unexpected thing for Ochako was the ability Katsuki had to _channel fire_ with his hands. He'd called his people a flame spirit, a flame elemental yes, but until she'd seen the captain causing explosion with his ability she had assumed it was from his dragonic features and ability to survive his home, _not_ an actual ability to manipulate flames.

She was _fascinated_.

**LINEBREAK**

Katsuki found working with humans to be...fun.

Not that he'd say it _out loud_, but it was. The handbook had mentioned things, had told how adaptable they were, how they would pack-bond with literally _anything_, how they liked positive touch, and sharing in positive touch, how they were curious, like children discovering how to fly, and wanting to test it.

But it had not prepared himself or his crew for the reality of it.

Humans were everything that handbook had warned and _more_.

They also were going to give him a _heart attack_.

They had the strangest of habits, where they liked to poke things that would fucking _kill them_ and then just...somehow _not die?_

And then there was the whole...pack bonding thing.

Like- he'd known humans did it, they were a very social creature, and he had read how they'd _die_ if they didn't get that human social interaction, how those that were denied such tended to be..._broken_ in some way.

But still-

The woman of the set had been fascinated with his differences, and had this...habit of touching him. She ran her hands over his wings and over scales, and she like to tug the loose and irritating scales free, oiled his wings, and grabbed his hands to look at his claws.

He..._hadn't realized_ at first that he was being claimed as pack by her.

The male- Deku, one that wanted to work as a healer and was endlessly curious about his crew and the differences between them, also tended to brush against the crew. Absently patting shoulders, bumping into them, leaning on them…

The signs were all there of course, but it was not until the ship had been attacked and boarded that Katsuki really, truly _understood_ that these humans had _claimed_ them.

Not until the crew had been rounded up, forced to the control room, and tied up. Katsuki had scanned the group, but been unable to find his humans.

He had been relieved at first. Pleased that the very squishy and vulnerable humans on his ship would not be subjected to whatever their attackers could come up with.

He'd snarled at their attackers, lashed out, fought and bled for it. He'd kept their attention on himself, shielded those that called him Captain as much as he could.

He'd been sneering at the other crew's captain, blood dripping from his mouth, coating his teeth and making the sneer look more deadly when the power of his ship had shut down.

The lights had gone off, the engines slowing, and Katsuki had stilled, even as the Captain had yelled at his crew, snarling about what they had done.

Katsuki had _known_ even before the screams started, that his humans had been responsible.

Ochako had been vicious and furious to his eyes, Deku focused and quiet in his anger beside her. But Katsuki hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from the woman who had wormed her way into life. It had been a slow process, her spending her free time with him, earning the right to help him groom his scales and wings.

Watching her drop from the ceiling, lips pulled back, and brown eyes burning like his heart-fire, as she aimed and shot his attackers…

He wondered in the back of his head if she knew what it meant on his planet to interfere and attack another person's enemies like this. His planet had valued strength, for another person to step in on a person's behalf…

It was the right of only parents or mates- a declaration of interest, if the two people were not yet mated.

He thought he might have hit his head harder than he thought, when the thought appealed to him.


	4. Day Three: Fake Dating

Katsuki wasn't one to hand out respect and favors, wasn't the sort to go out of his way to solve problems for people _(apart from the 'hero' sort in any case)_. He was someone with only a small selection of people he would be willing to personally apply actual effort to solving issues for.

Uraraka Ochako was one of those people. Had been since their second year in UA, though she'd worked her way up his estimation ever since that match in their first Sports Festival.

He didn't hand out his personal address to just _anyone_, or any personal information really.

So his heart skipped a beat when he heard the frantic knocking on his door, and opened it to find Ochako standing in front of it, her eyes a bit wild, hair windblown, and a desperate twist to her lips.

"What happened?" Katsuki's voice was steady, even as he mentally prepared himself for some kind of natural disaster, or the news one of his friends had managed to get themselves into the hospital again.

Ochako breathed for a moment, visibly calming herself down, before she met his eyes. "I need you to be my date."

And Katsuki...stopped.

His mind, previously flying though battle strategies, back up plans, a list of on call sidekicks, and random things from the weather, to construction plans in the area he needed to be aware of, and various miscellaneous information heroes needed to track…froze.

His face shifted automatically, blanking out as his brain basically crashed and restarted.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Ochako shifted from foot to foot nervously before she started speaking quickly, as if spitting the information out faster would make things make more sense.

"I...need a date for the Hero Gala coming up. There's a sidekick in my agency who...isn't understanding that I _don't want to date him_, and I figured having a boyfriend would be _clearer_, but I _don't_ have one, and I told him I did, and now I need a date, or he's gonna keep bugging me, and you're the only one I trust to do this who _isn't_ already in a committed public relationship, Katsuki _please._"

Katsuki opened his mouth, shut it, opened it again, and then squinted at her suspiciously.

"You...want me to pretend to be your boyfriend...because some dick won't back off? Why don't you just kick his ass, round face?"

Ochako frowned heavily at the slip back to her old nickname. Katsuki still used it of course, but they had long given each other leave you use their given names, and it was rare for him to do so.

She bit her lip.

"Part of it is political hang ups. Kicking his ass would cause some problems for the agency and myself, no matter how much it would be easier. The other part is he...doesn't really _mean_ to be an asshole? He's just...determined and very driven. He isn't touching me or anything, but he's just...he keeps coming back. And this would make him _stop_ without me needing to kick his ass and cause myself problems. Please Katsuki? We'd have to pretend for a bit even beyond the Gala, but if we have a 'really dramatic break up' at some point afterwards, I can use that to refuse him too, being 'hurt' and 'not ready for another relationship so soon'."

Katsuki remained frozen in his doorway, staring her down, before he sighed.

"I can't fucking _believe_ you, Ochako. I can't fucking believe I'm actually going to fucking do this shit_._ What the actual fuck. Get the fuck in here. If we're going to the gala together, we're going to fucking _match_."

**LINEBREAK**

Katsuki kind of, sort of, hated himself, a little bit.

He'd said yes, of fucking course he had, Ochako had needed someone to cover her ass. But...he'd said yes, because he'd been thinking about asking her out for _months_, and the idea of her pretending with _anyone_ had made him want to blow shit up.

But he hadn't fucking _thought that shit through._

He _actually_ wanted to date her, and he'd volunteered his own ass to _pretend_ to date her, as well as 'have a dramatic break up'.

He'd set his own ass up to fail, and he didn't fucking _appreciate it_.

Ochako was under the impression that he _didn't actually want_ to date her. That he was doing this _for_ her, and Katsuki...wasn't.

Not entirely at any rate.

Which left him trying to figure out how to tell her that he wanted to _actually date_ her, and _not_ break up, that it wasn't a joke, and he wasn't just doing it now because she'd asked him to fake it.

That he'd been trying to figure out how to date her for months before this clusterfuck.

Great.

And sitting here, waiting for her to walk down his stairs, getting ready to take her on this 'not-date' Katsuki kind of wanted to throw himself out the window.

His breath caught, and he stopped breathing as Ochako stepped out of the room she'd been using to get dressed. He'd helped her get ready with her hair, twisting it into an elegant bun and letting some strands frame her face. He'd placed a silver metallic rose in the center of the bun, and the stand that trailed from near the front of her face had a matching thin vine piece that wrapped around it.

She hadn't let him see the dress through, only told him what colors matched when he asked her.

Seeing her now, Katsuki can't _breathe_.

She's in a rose-red dress, that's short in the front, reaching her knees, while the back trails the floor. There are subtle silver leaves sewn into the hem, with matching vines trailing across the body of the dress itself, through the silvery thread is almost invisible until light hits it just right. Her bodice has an ombre effect, the bottom going from the rose red of the skirt closer to black as it worked it's way up towards her chest.

Katsuki only remembers to breathe when he starts feeling light headed, offering Ochako his arm as she steps off the stairs, and then trying not to choke on his own tongue when he realizes the dress is backless.

_Fuck._

_**Fuuuuuuckkkkkkkkkkk.**_

_**FUCK.**_

_He needed to make this whole 'fake dating' thing history like _four months ago_. _


End file.
